


«Рыбий корм»

by Dark_Pawn_Inc



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor, Mini, Translation, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 13:48:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Pawn_Inc/pseuds/Dark_Pawn_Inc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cтранные вещи творятся в прибрежных городках — ну, по крайней мере, в одном таком городке они творятся. Ах, да, и на сцене мелькает Мэри Уотсон. Написано в 2008 году.</p>
            </blockquote>





	«Рыбий корм»

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Adventure of the 'Sinkable Siren'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/94053) by [Ad_Absurdum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ad_Absurdum/pseuds/Ad_Absurdum). 



> Фик переведен Командой черной пешки для «Большой Игры-3 по Шерлоку Холмсу» на форуме Slash World.

Шел 1890 год — или, возможно, 1898… хотя, признаться честно, это мог быть и любой год между ними. В моих записях на месте последней цифры обнаружилась странной формы чернильная клякса. 

Март месяц — казалось, с огромным усилием — превращался в апрель. Холод и влажность, создававшие идеальные условия для разгула инфлюэнцы, упорно отказывались уступать место едва теплой мороси, знаменующей близкое начало весны и сезона простуд. 

Результатом этой кошмарной погоды явилось обилие пациентов, и пока я осматривал орды, что ни день, то наводнявшие мою практику, дорогая жена моя решила отправиться погостить у тетушки. На минуту я даже призадумался, откуда у Мэри, круглой сироты, вдруг образовалась тетушка, но эта загадка, должен признать, оказалась выше моего разумения. Мне пришло было в голову посоветоваться с Холмсом, однако я тут же осознал, что он, несомненно, предложит мне самое неприятное объяснение, какое только сумеет придумать, и отказался от этой идеи. По неким непостижимым причинам мой друг по-прежнему не мог проникнуться к моей супруге столь же теплыми чувствами, какие испытывал я сам, а также те из моих коллег и знакомых, кому я ее представил. Могу лишь предположить, что антипатия Холмса к ней была как-то связана с его неприязнью к женщинам, которые носят платья с необычно глубоким вырезом. Впрочем, я уже не раз упоминал, что мой друг был человеком не самых традиционных пристрастий. 

Во всяком случае, я полностью доверял Мэри и ни в малейшей степени не намеревался лишать ее радости, каковую сулило этого небольшое путешествие, хоть потратиться на него мне пришлось из собственного кармана. Вообще-то, я надеялся просадить эти деньги на скачках, но моя милая жена, используя свои женские чары, в конце концов меня переубедила. 

Именно поэтому на следующий день после ее отъезда я решил посетить Шерлока Холмса и узнать, не нужен ли ему в новом расследовании надежный помощник. Если да, то дело определенно запахло бы деньгами, так как его клиенты всегда имели тенденцию оказываться омерзительно богатыми. Как Холмс однажды сказал мне, причина в том, что чрезмерная роскошь подтачивает моральный хребет. 

Мне следовало быть рядом — на случай если ему вздумается, по своему обыкновению, провозгласить деньги корнем всех зол, а потом принять в счет оплаты треску и кулек недожаренной картошки (такое обыкновение у него тоже было). Вне всякого сомнения, миссис Хадсон и без того достаточно натерпелась от жильца-детектива и его диковинных клиентов — не хватало еще, чтобы ей платили ренту жареным рыбьим трупом. 

— Душка моя! Давненько мы с вами не делали па-де-де! — воскликнул я, едва шагнув за порог скромного жилища, которое в холостяцкие годы делил с Холмсом. 

Великий сыщик тихонько хихикнул, оценив формулировку моего приветствия. Да уж, пришлось стряхнуть пыль со своего матросского жаргона, ибо я знал, что это доставит Холмсу удовольствие, напомнив ему об одном на редкость плодотворном и полном приключений расследовании. Мы тогда провели несколько недель, зажатые вдвоем в очень тесном пространстве, наблюдая за порою познавательными, но в основном довольно нечистоплотными делами, творящимися в лондонских доках. Я надеялся, что дорогие — сто фунтов, если быть точным — воспоминания об этих неделях впечатались в память Холмса так же глубоко, как и в мою собственную.

Мой друг не поднял глаз от того, что, как я предположил, было занимавшим его в тот момент химическим экспериментом, но махнул рукой, указывая на кресло. 

— Садитесь, Уотсон, — сказал он наконец. — Как вижу, ваша жена вас покинула… — тут мне показалось, что сыщик пробормотал «жаль, что не навсегда», но не поручусь, что расслышал верно, — …и вы нуждаетесь в деньгах. 

— Ей-богу, Холмс! — восхищенно вырвалось у меня. — Вы правы, — добавил я уже спокойней, ибо, хотя демонстрация мыслительных способностей моего друга всегда поражала меня до самой глубины естества, заставляя сбиваться дыхание (или, если воспользоваться медицинскими терминами, вроде как щекотала все эти крошечные трубочки в горле и груди), но также и обнажала все до единого скрытые мотивы, какие я только мог иметь. Вот как сейчас. 

— Естественно, я прав, старина! — Тут Холмс все-таки обернулся и окинул меня своим обычным властным, хотя и не лишенным доброжелательности взглядом. 

— Сигару, сигарету или просто махорочки засадим? — спросил он деловито. 

Я едва не хлопнулся с кресла, в котором сидел, пораженный столь щедрым проявлением учтивости в отношении моей скромной персоны. 

— Э-э-э… — Формулировка последнего варианта на секунду увлекла мои мысли не в ту сторону, но я довольно скоро пришел в себя. — Сигару, если можно. 

— Возьмите вон там, на подставке для тостов. Бренди? 

— Да, спасибо, — тепло улыбнулся я. 

— МИССИС ХАДСОН! — завопил сыщик, заставив меня вздрогнуть, а оконные стекла — тревожно зазвенеть. 

Несмотря на долгие годы курения и вдыхания подозрительных химических веществ, у Шерлока Холмса были на удивление мощные легкие. 

Я уже собирался уточнить, что все же хотел бренди, а не миссис Хадсон, но тут на лестнице раздался громкий топот. Пожилая леди показалась в дверях. 

— Ах, доктор! — воскликнула она, заметив меня, и я, так и не успев сказать ни слова, очутился в сердечных и грозящих потенциальной смертью от удушения объятиях нашей экономки. 

— Доктор Уотсон! — воскликнула она, всхлипывая от, как я предположил, самозабвенной радости. — Так мило с вашей стороны навестить нас. Я уже начала думать, что у меня никогда в жизни больше не будет выходного. Вы ведь знаете, — озабоченно заглянув мне в глаза, продолжила она вполголоса, — что у мистера Холмса весьма неординарная психика. Я боюсь оставлять его совсем одного. А ну как сотворит что-нибудь с собой — или с мебелью? 

Казалось, миссис Хадсон была гораздо более озабочена последней возможностью. Очевидно, она еще не знала о вкладе Холмса в декор гостиной — а именно об изрешеченной пулями стене. Хотя, конечно, та часть ее была укрыта за стратегически расположенным портретом королевы Виктории. 

Правда, мой друг настаивал на том, чтобы заменить «скучный старый» портрет одним из своих гобеленов с античными мотивами, но я посчитал, что он может отпугнуть некоторых клиентов (я имею в виду гобелен, конечно, а не портрет, хотя картина и была написана подающим надежды молодым импрессионистом и при слишком долгом разглядывании заставляла глаза косить). Собственно, под «некоторыми» из его клиентов я имею в виду большую их часть. Особенно тех, кто не имеет обыкновения, оказавшись в помещении, тут же впечатываться лицом в гимнастические упражнения по растяжке морали. 

Холмс как-то странно посмотрел на меня, когда я высказал свои возражения, но в конце концов согласился повесить королеву. 

Сейчас же сыщик сверлил мрачным взглядом миссис Хадсон, пока я мягко и, надеюсь, утешительно хлопал ее по спине, дожидаясь, когда она восстановит равновесие. 

— Миссис Хадсон, — сказал он, потеряв терпение, — пожалуйста, не могли бы вы перестать орошать рубашку Уотсона слезами и налить несчастному бокал бренди? 

— О, конечно, мистер Холмс. 

Вручив мне напиток, пожилая леди удалилась. 

— Холмс. — Я окинул друга неодобрительным взглядом. — Не дело так разговаривать с бедной женщиной. 

Я не стал добавлять вслух, но мысленно признался себе, что считаю ее практически святой, раз она умудряется ежедневно мириться с подобным поведением. 

— Что? — Сыщик нахмурился. — Я ведь сказал «пожалуйста». 

У меня не нашлось, что возразить. 

— Хорошо, — ухватился я за тему с другого конца, — но разве вы сами не могли налить мне бренди? Зачем было заставлять миссис Хадсон подниматься к нам? 

— Ей это нравится, — убежденно ответил Холмс. 

Я решил оставить эту тему. 

— Итак, что привело вас, доктор, к моему порогу? — Холмс сел в кресло и закурил свою спорщическую трубку. — Помимо того, что ваша жена уехала на несколько дней и вы надеетесь принять участие в одном из моих дел, чтобы заработать пару фунтов. 

Я постарался не ерзать от смущения под острым взглядом детектива. Не получилось. 

— Что ж, не буду отрицать — последнее соображение в какой-то момент пришло мне на ум, но оно ни в коей мере не влияло на мои действия. Мне в самом деле просто хотелось вас увидеть, старина. — Я улыбнулся, надеясь, что улыбка вышла обаятельной. 

— Хм. — На лице моего друга появилось довольно озадаченное выражение. — Вот вы меня видите. И что теперь? 

— Э-э-э, быть может, вам попадались в последнее время какие-нибудь любопытные дела? 

Тут черты Шерлока Холмса осветились, словно над головой загорелась пресловутая лампочка. 

— О да! И если вы желаете быть рядом, пока я буду разгадывать тайну и попутно демонстрировать свое восхитительное мастерство дедукции, для меня будет огромным удовольствием иметь вас. В помощниках. 

— В самом деле? — Я был тронут. 

— Конечно. Однако должен предупредить, что дело, которым я в настоящее время занимаюсь, не назовешь особенно прибыльным. Хотя, — добавил он, вскинув бровь, — оно, вне всякого сомнения, весьма любопытно. 

Я покраснел, слегка устыдившись мотивов, которые двигали мною поначалу. Именно поначалу — потому что теперь они потеряли для меня всякое значение; в тот самый момент, когда слово «любопытно» сорвалось с тонких губ Холмса, я почувствовал знакомый трепет и нетерпение, что так часто сопровождали мое участие в его расследованиях. За эти годы я пришел к выводу, что невозможно провести время с большей приятностью, чем гоняясь за вооруженным криминальным элементом, особенно если погоня совершается безлунной и дождливой ночью. 

В этом плане, к сожалению, семейная жизнь пока что оказалась не слишком насыщенной. 

— Буду счастлив помочь вам, чем только сумею, — искренне заверил я. 

Шерлок Холмс бросил одобрительный взгляд куда-то примерно в мою сторону и пыхнул трубкой. 

— Вы никогда не слышали от меня о Викторе Треворе? — спросил он наконец. 

Я признался, что не слышал. 

— Он был моим единственным другом в течение двух лет, что я провел в колледже. Остальные меня, если честно, не особенно любили. Понятия не имею, почему. Я ведь всего только и делал, что видел их насквозь, указывал на недостатки в их мыслительных процессах и получал более высокие оценки, чем все они вместе взятые. Загадочно, не правда ли? — На мгновение он умолк. — Так или иначе, мы с Тревором познакомились, когда однажды утром он вцепился мне в ногу. 

— Прошу прощения? — изумился я, придя в некоторое замешательство. Возможно, это был эвфемизм для чего-то, что моему мысленному взору лучше бы не видеть? 

— Он укусил меня за лодыжку, когда я шел в церковь, — пояснил Холмс. 

Должен признать, своим объяснением он добился лишь того, что запутал меня еще больше. Так я ему и сообщил. 

— Как-то утром Тревор сбил меня с ног, укусил за лодыжку, а затем попытался объяснить, что кому-то там проспорил. Подробностей я не знаю, потому что в тот момент хлестал его по голове зонтиком, который по удачному стечению обстоятельств имел при себе, так что объяснения звучали несколько неразборчиво. После этого мы стали очень хорошими друзьями. 

— О, — вырвалось у меня. Честно говоря, я не представлял, что тут еще добавить. 

— Если коротко, суть дела в том, — продолжал Холмс, — что в первый месяц летних каникул Тревор пригласил меня погостить в имении его отца в Донифорпе. 

— Весьма похвально с его стороны, — заметил я. 

— Да, полагаю, вы правы. Но я рассказываю вам это потому, что именно там впервые столкнулся с подробностями странной и ужасной загадки Бермудского треугольника. 

— Где, в Норфолке? — спросил я озадаченно. 

— Именно, — кивнул детектив. — Я так и знал, что вы навострите уши — случай ведь загадочный, как раз из тех, на которые падка ваша аудитория. Вы же по-прежнему строчите рассказики в «Стрэнд», я прав? 

— В общем, да. 

— Ха! Я так и знал. Мои выводы оказались верны. Снова. — Его лицо озарила ликующая улыбка. 

— Да-да, само собой, — поспешил я похвалить друга. — Но Бермудский треугольник в Норфолке? — Подобная диковинная мысль никак не укладывалась у меня в голове. 

— Ну, вы понимаете, о чем я. — Холмс нетерпеливо махнул рукой. — Корабли заплывают в туман, густой-прегустой, делают «оньк-оньк», а потом «пуф!». Собственно, примерно так же, как и отец Тревора, когда однажды вечером по ошибке выпил вместо чая порох. 

— Что?! 

Наверное, тот еще был опыт. 

— Молодой Тревор, убитый горем, отправился растить чай куда-то в Терай и, как я слышал, преуспел. Никому неведомо, куда может занести нас судьба, Уотсон, — закончил Шерлок Холмс философски. 

— Вы правы, — покивал я и одним глотком прикончил свой бренди. 

Укрепив дух таким образом, я осмелился спросить: 

— И все же: история, которую вы мне рассказали, как-нибудь связана с вашим новым расследованием? 

Некоторое время Холмс сидел, задумчиво глядя в огонь, мерцающий в приземистом камине. Языки пламени отбрасывали на него веселенькие оранжевые отблески, окрашивая лицо сыщика в веселенький оранжевый цвет — яркий и приятный контраст с его обычной восковой бледностью. Еще мне подумалось, что Холмсу не мешало бы немного подкормиться, но только я собрался озвучить эту мысль, как он нарушил тишину. 

— Да. 

Скорее всего, это все же был ответ на мой вопрос, а не на размышления. 

— Мы поедем в Донифорп? 

— Нет. 

На сегодня рассказ, видимо, был окончен, так что я решил деликатно сменить тему. 

— Могу я остаться на ночь? 

У меня не было решительно никакого настроения возвращаться в свой опустевший дом; кроме того, вдруг томительно захотелось еще хоть раз снова погрузиться в знакомую, хоть и не самую благовонную, атмосферу 221Б по Бейкер-стрит. 

К тому же, денег на кэб не было. 

— Конечно, Уотсон. Надеюсь, вас не затруднит поспать на диване? Когда вы освободили свою комнату, я устроил там небольшую лабораторию. 

— Вот как? — Я был слегка уязвлен. 

— Ну, вы теперь играетесь со своей новой женой, а я — со своими пробирками, — терпеливо объяснил Холмс. 

— Справедливо, — согласился я и принялся устраиваться на ночлег.

На следующий день Шерлок Холмс, судя по всему, был в более общительном расположении духа; за обильным шотландским завтраком, приготовленным несравненной миссис Хадсон, он изложил мне свой план. 

— Сегодня мы отправляемся в Норфолк. 

— Но вы же сказали, что мы не поедем в Донифорп, — напомнил я. 

— А мы и не поедем. Однако же наше — или, по крайней мере, мое — присутствие требуется на месте преступления. 

— Какого преступления? — спросил я нетерпеливо, но все же надеясь, что описание не будет изобиловать особенно жуткими подробностями. Очень не хотелось первым же делом с утра портить себе аппетит. 

— Норфолкский Бермудский треугольник нанес новый удар, — объявил Холмс, драматическим жестом вонзив ложечку в стоящее перед ним яйцо всмятку. — Еще одно исчезновение. Корабль с экипажем на борту заплыл в туман и пропал навсегда. На сегодняшний день навсегда насчитывает неделю, — добавил он, постукивая пальцем по подбородку. 

— Меня вызвали расследовать это дело, — продолжил мой друг через некоторое время, — когда оказалось, что единственный свидетель — неряшливый старый моряк по имени Джон Мэтьюз — умер на следующее утро после случившегося. Его последние слова: «Рыб-ка м-м-м…» повергли местных полицейских, так сказать, в истерику, которая и побудила их обратиться ко мне за помощью. 

— Довольно необычные последние слова для грубого необразованного матроса, — решился я высказать свое мнение. 

— Да, я тоже так подумал. — Холмс погрузился в молчание, но через какое-то время вынырнул из своего внутреннего мира обратно, энергически вскочил с кресла, и воскликнув: — Скорее, Уотсон. Игра началась! — выскочил за порог. 

Я спешно подхватил недоеденные остатки рыбы, два тоста и полчайника чая, свой головной убор и пальто, а также пальто Холмса и его охотничью шляпу, и вскоре кэб уже вез нас к Паддингтонскому вокзалу. 

Мы сели в поезд, идущий куда-то в направлении английского побережья. Во время путешествия Холмс развлекался тем, что изучал наших попутчиков и делал всяческие нелицеприятные выводы вслух. К счастью, на этот раз мы отделались лишь несколькими укоризненными взглядами и домашней тапочкой. Я по-прежнему не в силах понять, какой смысл был вложен в последнее, хотя Холмс заявил, что это совершенно очевидно. Положим, мне это показалось совершеннейшим вздором, но я решил, что продолжать спорить на эту тему бессмысленно. 

Сразу же по прибытии в приморский городок, в котором Холмс должен был вести расследование, мы отправились в местный полицейский участок. Там нас встретили один инспектор, два сержанта и три тощих пса. 

— Барнаби! — дружелюбно улыбнулся Холмс одной шестой этого приветственного конгломерата и протянул инспектору руку. 

— Мистер Холмс! — Инспектор взял предложенную конечность и благоговейно ее пожал. Видимо, слава сыщика-консультанта достигла даже этого отдаленного уголка нашей страны. 

Потом он повернул голову в мою сторону. 

— Это Уотсон, — представил меня Холмс. — Вы не обязаны обращать на него внимание, но, прошу вас, потрудитесь не наступить случайно на доброго доктора. Он весьма ценен. 

Я был донельзя тронут заботой друга о моем благополучии. 

Инспектор кивнул, сержанты нацарапали что-то у себя в блокнотах, собаки зевнули. Разделавшись таким образом с приветствиями, мы теперь могли перейти к более интересной теме. 

— Что ж, давайте перейдем к более интересной теме, — сказал Холмс, безошибочно читая мои мысли. — Где тело Мэтьюза? 

— В морге. Сюда, джентльмены. — Инспектор Барнаби повел нас в здание, стоящее через дорогу от полицейского участка. — Мы знали, что вы захотите взглянуть на тело, поэтому постарались особенно его не трогать. 

— Весьма разумно, — одобрительно заметил Холмс. — Видите, Уотсон? Вот у кого стоило бы поучиться лондонской полиции. А вместо этого тамошние остолопы вечно спешат с похоронами. Помнится, был случай, когда они пытались похоронить убитую, хотя она была еще жива. 

— А разве термин «убитая» не подразумевает, что жертва вроде как убита? В смысле, до смерти? — спросил я, искренне заинтригованный тонкостями терминологии. 

— Обычно да, — ответил мой друг, — но в этом случае жертва совершенно не обращала внимания на усилия убийцы, что в итоге сделало их совершенно безрезультатными. 

— Поразительно! — с неподдельным интересом воскликнул Барнаби. — Но вам удалось поймать мерзавца? 

— Естественно, — фыркнул Холмс надменно. — Преступник, который оказался серийным убийцей и уже имел на совести множество смертей, настолько расстроился из-за тщетности своих попыток, что пошел в тюрьму по собственной воле. Получается, мне там делать было почти нечего, — нахмурился сыщик. — Пришлось лишь удостоить его весьма резкой неодобрительной речи и указать на многочисленные признаки того, что как человек он не удался. Это было несложно. — Он пожал плечами. — Довольно-таки скучное дело. 

Мы дошли до морга, и Холмс немедленно набросился на труп. Он внимательно оглядел его, понюхал, потыкал, поковырял в носу бывшего моряка и заглянул ему в уши. Инспектор Барнаби и я молча стояли в стороне и наблюдали это действо — инспектор торопливо делал заметки, — однако я все же запротестовал, когда Холмс попытался заглянуть в уши и нос еще и мне. Сердце подсказывало, что подобные вольности следует оставить укрытыми от посторонних глаз в стенах нашего жилища. 

Наконец Холмс выпрямился и с самодовольным видом воскликнул: 

— Что за любопытная маленькая головоломка! 

— Могу я спросить, мистер Холмс, что вы выяснили? — Барнаби оторвался от своих записей. 

— Можете, но с моей стороны будет некрасиво вам это рассказать, не правда ли? Мне часто говорят, — тут Холмс покосился на меня, — что людям нравится разгадывать загадки самим. Так что я даю вам такую возможность, дорогой инспектор. Не нужно благодарить. — И с этими словами сыщик поспешно вышел. 

Я бросил на раздраженного инспектора извиняющийся взгляд и поспешил вслед за другом. Хоть и приятно было сознавать, что Холмс в кои-то веки следует моим советам, но мне не удалось побороть чувство невольной досады от того, что для подобного проявления покладистости он выбрал именно этот момент. Еще один пример, подтверждающий, что любой совет, данный Шерлоку Холмсу, рано или поздно вернется к дававшему и укусит его пониже спины. К сожалению, этот горький опыт вылетал у меня из памяти всякий раз, стоило подвернуться возможности прочитать Холмсу лекцию — привычка, от которой я, признаюсь, до сих пор никак не могу отказаться.

— Ну же, Холмс, что вы нашли? — Я понадеялся, что мне повезет больше, чем несчастному инспектору. 

Сыщик улыбнулся: 

— Если бы вы оказались так же близко к телу, как я, то сумели бы учуять очень знакомый запах. 

— Что бы это могло быть? — изумился я. 

— Не скажу! — Улыбка Холмса теперь выглядела чуточку безумной. Я бы забеспокоился, но в последнее время нам столь редко попадались дела, доставлявшие ему такое удовольствие… К тому же, я твердо верю в то, что каждый человек имеет право на невинные радости. 

— А куда мы направляемся теперь? — спросил я, когда мы прошли мимо очень симпатичной гостиницы, где наверняка в этот самый момент готовили и подавали еду и питье изможденному путнику. К сожалению, путником этим определенно был не я. 

— В доки, Уотсон. В доки! — радостно каркнул Холмс и поскакал вприпрыжку. 

Как все-таки несправедлива жизнь. 

Однако мои горестные размышления, всецело посвященные кулинарной теме, прервались, как только мы достигли цели нашего пути. Доки выглядели вполне обычно и обладали той же уютной атмосферой убожества, что так характерна для доков Лондона. Мы с Холмсом сразу почувствовали себя как дома. 

Пока мы прогуливались вдоль берега, Холмс иногда наклонялся, чтобы изучить камешек или медузу. Еще нам на пути попалась дохлая рыбина, которую мой друг аккуратно убрал в карман пальто. Заметив мое изумленное и, полагаю, слегка скривившееся лицо, он объявил, что она нам пригодится. Оставалось лишь надеяться, что он не планировал ею ужинать. 

— Так, Уотсон, — заговорил сыщик, когда минуло еще около часа, — думаю, здесь мы больше ничего не увидим. Можно возвращаться. 

— Наверное, нам следует снять комнаты на ночь? — спросил я, вспомнив премилую гостиницу, которую мы оставили позади. 

— Это еще зачем, мой дорогой друг? — Холмс вскинул брови. — Дело достаточно простое и едва ли требует, чтобы мы остались еще на день. Кроме того, сдается мне, этой ночью нам будет не до сна. 

Тут пришла пора взлететь моим собственным бровям. 

— Как только стемнеет, нам предстоит вернуться на это самое место. — Он указал на один из доков. — Думаю, мы сегодня же разгадаем эту любопытную загадку. Идемте, Уотсон, найдем нашего доброго инспектора и раскрутим его на ужин. От морского воздуха у меня разыгрался положительно волчий аппетит. 

Это заявление наполнило меня невыразимой радостью, и я только что не волоком потащил детектива обратно в полицейский участок. Барнаби оказался весьма любезным хозяином, и вскоре мой друг и я уже пожинали плоды гостеприимства инспектора и его неспособности сопротивляться Холмсовым чарам обольщения. 

После этого я воспользовался случаем и, пока во мне не было нужды, решил подремать до захода солнца. Между тем Холмс собрал все необходимое для нашей вылазки — а именно кусок шпагата и пару наручников. Потом он таинственным образом раздобыл из воздуха скрипку и принялся наигрывать нежное французское переложение «Маленькой ночной серенады» — что, как я осознал впоследствии, оказалось довольно-таки зловещим предзнаменованием. 

Настал вечер, и нам пришла пора снова отправиться в доки. По прибытии мы отыскали себе уютное местечко между кучей деревянных ящиков и грязной кирпичной стеной и стали ждать. 

— Чего мы все-таки ждем? — спросил я наконец спустя полчаса. 

— Вы, без сомнения, заметили, что над водой прямо перед нами висит густой туман, — сказал Холмс, указав вдаль. В самом деле, там обнаружилось облако тумана. — Сдается мне, он примет самое непосредственное участие в сегодняшних событиях. 

— Как это? 

— Увидите. А вот и наша птичка. Теперь ни слова, Уотсон, и наблюдайте. 

Что ж, я приступил к наблюдению и тут же увидел на пирсе двух мужчин, которые вполголоса что-то обсуждали. Потом один из них, помладше и пониже ростом, ушел, а другой остался стоять, не отрывая взгляда от моря и облака тумана, до сих пор зловеще нависавшего над водой. Незнакомец стоял спиной к тому месту, где прятались мы с Холмсом, так что не увидел и не услышал, как мой друг на цыпочках подкрался к нему, достал рыбину, которую подобрал днем, и мотком шпагата в несколько быстрых движений привязал находку к его лицу. 

Обездвижив мужчину таким образом, Холмс уложил его на доски пирса и жестом подозвал меня к себе. 

— Видите, Уотсон, — прошептал он. — Я же говорил — пригодится. 

— Да, помню, — ответил я рассеянно, глядя на человека, которого мой друг так эффективно отрыбил. И вдруг меня осенило. 

— Вы использовали ее вместо хлороформа! — Снова, как в первый раз, я был совершенно поражен изобретательностью и гениальностью Холмса. 

— Именно. — Сыщик просто светился от гордости. — Теперь осталось лишь поймать второго. Помогите-ка мне. 

Осторожно, чтобы не сместить рыбу, мы утащили злоумышленника в укромное место и принялись поджидать его подельника. 

Долго ждать не пришлось. Он появился минут десять спустя; тут мы с моим другом выскочили из укрытия, и после непродолжительной борьбы я повалил юношу на землю, а Холмс торжествующе защелкнул наручники у него на запястьях. 

— Итак, Мэри, что вы можете сказать в свое оправдание? — спросил Холмс преступника, лежащего у его ног, самым своим грозным тоном. 

Мэри? Вот уж диковинное имя для парня, подумалось мне. 

— Вы обскакали меня, Холмс, — ответил лежащий голосом, который, как мне показалось, я уже где-то слышал. 

И тут он обернулся к нам. В первое мгновение я списал это на игру теней, но его лицо сразу же показалось мне хорошо и близко знакомым. Внезапно осознание обрушилось на меня; я вскричал с плохо скрываемым ужасом: 

— Мэри?! 

— Прости, Джеймс, — сказала моя дорогая жена, видимо, опять забыв мое имя. — Я совсем не хотела, чтобы этот обман встал между нами. Ну да что уж… — пожала плечами она. 

Мне казалось, я вот-вот лишусь чувств, но все же я отважно продолжил: 

— Что ... Что ты здесь делаешь? 

— Не думаю, что миссис Уотсон — или, если точнее, мисс Мари Ля Буфетт — ответит на этот вопрос. — Холмс недобро улыбнулся. — Или все же ответите? Нет? Что ж, тогда позвольте мне самому объяснить все бедному доктору. Понимаете ли, Уотсон, ваша жена — шпионка. 

У меня вырвался изумленный вздох. 

— Французская шпионка, если точнее. 

Я едва не вскрикнул от боли, но то, что на самом деле раздалось из моего горла, скорее походило на всхлип. 

— Она работает на людей, которые похищают наши честные и безвинные английские корабли. 

— Но как? — спросил я, обретя дар речи. 

— Они используют природное явление, нередкое в здешних краях, а именно — вот это туманное облако. Когда корабль заплывает в него, злодеи поднимают его с воды на огромном воздушном шаре и переносят во Францию. Шар невозможно заметить из-за тумана. Обязанностью вашей жены было выбирать корабли, которые надлежало похитить — те, что имели какую-либо ценность в плане новых технологий или были оснащены по последнему слову кораблестроения. Когда они оказывались на французской земле, экипаж угоняли трудиться в трюфельных шахтах, а корабли разбирались на части. Вот вам и вся загадка печально известного Норфолкского Бермудского треугольника. 

Потрясению моему не было предела. 

В оцепенении я наблюдал, как Холмс поднял женщину на ноги и с ехидным блеском в серых глазах наклонился к ней: 

— Вы совершили серьезную ошибку, сделав Уотсона своим прикрытием. 

Мэри нагло посмотрела на моего друга и ухмыльнулась: 

— Ну, знаете, как люди говорят, Холмс: «Темнее всего под фонарем». 

— Люди еще говорят «het leven är så jävla dumt», но это же не имеет сейчас никакого значения. А вот что имеет, так это то, что вам следовало понимать: никто не отбирает у меня игрушки безнаказанно, — прошипел он. 

Я спросил себя: хочу ли я вдумываться в смысл этого, как мне показалось, несколько собственнического заявления. Потом решил, что нет, совершенно не хочу. 

— Идемте. Полагаю, инспектор будет несказанно рад вас видеть. 

Холмс резко потянул Мэри за плечо. Я попытался было возразить против такого грубого и жестокого обращения, но сыщик снова заговорил: 

— Не стоит жалеть ее, Уотсон. Помните, что она лишь использовала вас в своих гнусных целях. 

— Мэри? — проговорил я робко, не решаясь до конца поверить словам Холмса. 

Та тяжело вздохнула. 

— Да, он прав. Хотя наше вжик-вжик мне тоже вполне себе нравилось, — подмигнула она. 

Холмс нахмурился. И тут я наконец увидел ее истинное лицо: лицо аморальной и злобной французской шпионки. Да, миловидной, без сомнения, но во второй раз ей меня уже не окрутить. 

Я схватил ее за другое плечо. 

— Пойдемте, Холмс. 

В полицейском участке мой друг подробнее объяснил нам суть дела, добавив, что французский воздушный шар — «Рыбий корм» — был назван в честь первого английского корабля, который как раз таки затонул в том самом месте. 

— Сами виноваты — надо же было выбрать такое идиотское имя для корабля! — заключил он без капли сочувствия в голосе. 

— А что же Мэтьюз? — спросил инспектор Барнаби, который для человека, разбуженного в три часа ночи, на удивление неплохо изображал внимательность и сосредоточенность. 

— Он умер естественной смертью — от сердечного приступа, после того, как подглядел за шаром. На самом деле в свои последние мгновения он силился сказать «рыбий корм», но скончался, бедняга, не успев четко выговорить эти слова. Однако, понюхав его, я ощутил слабый запах духов, которыми, как мне помнилось, пользовалась Мэри Уотсон. Множество раз до этого я уже чуял его на докторе. Также я установил, что у Мэтьюза были грязные уши и привычка ковырять в носу. Он не заботился о личной гигиене и, следовательно, не мог использовать эти духи — а значит, запах остался от соприкосновения с кем-то другим. 

Итак, дело было закрыто, Холмс выслушал восторженную похвалу своим выдающимся талантам, и утром мы вернулись в Лондон. 

Я продал дом, в котором мы жили с Мэри, и охотно переехал обратно к своему другу. 

Первые несколько дней, пока он не перенес химическую лабораторию вниз, мне пришлось спать на диване; однако в защиту Холмса должен сказать, что сделал он это быстро и почти без нытья. Он даже предложил мне свою кровать вместо дивана, но я не хотел стеснять его. Кроме того, Холмс всегда спал очень беспокойно, а меня вовсе не прельщала возможность быть разбуженным локтем в лицо или коленом в… в общем, неважно. 

Таким образом, жизнь моя вернулась к своему знакомому и привычному холостяцкому течению, с тем дополнительным преимуществом, что с деньгами дело у меня теперь обстояло куда лучше. И, сидя в своем кресле перед камином, в полудреме слушая знакомый голос Холмса, который снова распекал мои никудышные писательские навыки, я подумал, что все хорошо, что хорошо кончается, а это приключение закончилось весьма и весьма хорошо.


End file.
